Songs told by the YGO characters
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: Just what the title says


Songs told by the YGO characters  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Info: Just like the title says. Except, some of the words might be changed a little bit.  
  
Authors Note: I don't own YGO or any of the songs in this story. Also, there will be up to three characters singing songs per chapter. Oh by the way, the songs chosen are based on the way the characters act.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi does: All star Joey does: Oh Aaron Mai does: Lucky  
  
Part 1: All star  
  
yugi: Somebody once told me the world was going to rule me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead.  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Bad to the rules and the ground running. Didn't make sence no to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do, so much to say, so whats wrong with thinking in the backstreet. You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never snine if you don't golw.  
  
Hey now your an all star, get you game on, go play. Hey now your a rock star, get your show on, get paid. All that glitter is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.  
  
It's a cool place, and they say it gets cooler. Your bundled up now wait until you get older. The meator man begs a differ. Judging by the hole in the satillite picture. The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm, so you might as well swim. The worlds on fire, how 'bout yours. That's the way I like it. Then i'll never get board.  
  
Hey now your an all star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, your a rock star, get your show on, get paid. All that glitter is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.  
  
Hey now your an all star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, your a rock star, get your show on, get paid. All that glitter is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.  
  
Somebody once asked can I spare changeful gas, I need to get myself away from this place. I said yup, what a concept. I could use a little fuel myself. And we can all use a little change.  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Bad to the rules and the ground running. Didn't make sence no to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do, so much to say, so whats wrong with thinking in the backstreet. You'll never know if you don't go, GO. You'll never snine if you don't glow, GLOW.  
  
Hey now your an all star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, your a rock star, get your show on, get paid. All that glitter is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.  
  
All that glitter is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.  
  
Part 2 Oh Aaron  
  
Joey: Well I guess the best way for me to begin is the other day I was hanging with some friends. Going around the room, talking about my favorite noise, said I had a brother in the backstreet boys. So everyone screams: is this some kind of joke? Yeah which one is it? The blond one nick. Then the cutest girl says: I have to see there show. I have not Ticket Aaron, how can I go? You wish is my camman see, you see it's not problem hun. Infact I can get some tickets here for everyone. All I got to do is pick-up the cell, and it's a dun-deal let me nick and tell. Oh by the way Aaron if you could while at it. Could hook up some seats for my friends and my parent? So I said to my self What heck why not? There's nothing I could to beat the conection I got.  
  
Aaron oh Aaron, what are you going to do? You make a the promises oh so big, how can you make them come true? Aaron oh Aaron, what are we going to do with you? Always a making a big a mastake, always a making a fool.  
  
'Hello?' Hey nick I need a favors from you dude. I promised people tickets so you have to come through. 'Sure bro. How many do you need?' 1....2.... uh 3003. 'What?!? I can get you maybe a dozen. But you can't promise seats to everyone and there couson. What did you do? How'd you get into this mess?' I was talking to this girl. 'Hold on I know the rest. You better get youself a whole lot of money.' For 3000 tickets nick, that isn't funny. How can I pull if off in so little time? 'You've go me Aaron. That's you problem, not mine.  
  
Aaron oh Aaron, what are you going to do? You make a the promises oh so big, how can you make them come true? Aaron oh Aaron, what are we going to do with you? Always a making a big a mastake, always a making a fool.  
  
How in the world could he do this to me? I thought we were buds, I though we were family. We're going to the show, were getting good seats. Everyone and there buds come with. I'm telling you guys when we get to the game, he can't say no when he looks at my face. Hook me up Nick. i swear i'll pay you back. 'Come to think of it, we need an opening act.' What do you want me to do? tell jokes, dance or act? 'Not I want you on stage. I want you to rap. Cause if you don't your gonna have youself some dissapointed fans. And by the you on at 8, thats when the show begins.'  
  
Aaron oh Aaron, what are you going to do? You make a the promises oh so big, how can you make them come true? Aaron oh Aaron, what are we going to do with you? Always a making a big a mastake, always a making a fool.  
  
Aaron oh Aaron, what are you going to do? You make a the promises oh so big, how can you make them come true? Aaron oh Aaron, what are we going to do with you? Always a making a big a mastake, always a making a fool.  
  
Now opening up for the backstreet boys, here is Aaron Carter!  
  
Part 3 Lucky  
  
Mai: Early morning, she wakes up. Knock knock knock on the door. Time for make-up, perfect smile. It's you and all wating for.  
  
Isn't she lovely? This polly, what a girl. And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star. But she cry cry cries in the lonly hear thinking: If theres nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night.  
  
Lost in an image in a dream. But theres no one that can wake her up. And the world keeps spinning and she keeps on thinkinh what happens when it stops...........Baby.  
  
Isn't she lovely? This polly, what a girl. And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star. But she cry cry cries in the lonly hear thinking: If theres nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night.  
  
Isn't she lovely? This polly, what a girl. Isn't she lucky, but what does she cry? If there is nothing missing in her life why do tears come at night?  
  
And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star. But she cry cry cries in the lonly hear thinking: If theres nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night.  
  
she's so lucky, she's a star. But she cry cry cries in the lonly hear thinking: If theres nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night.  
  
So how'd ya like it? Please tell me. I will accept flames. 


End file.
